


Why dont you love me?

by GonFreecss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Humor, M/M, Pining, gothic chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Chrollo is a gothic young man who falls in love with his peppy and smart and beautiful neighborhood Kurapika and with the help of his friends he decided to woo him. The problem is that he is rejected over and over again but he will not give up.
Relationships: Feitan/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Ging Freecs/Kaito | Kite, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika, Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku, Mito Freecs/Palm Siberia, Uvogin | Ubogin/Shalnark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Too young

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted my accout, now I created a new one and I will post the new chapters here.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Its just a fanfic about Kurapika rejecting Kuroro over and over again until he starts falling in love.

Everything is dark, his life is dark and without meaning. The only people that care about him are his friends, who are lonely just like him. Except that most of them are couples. Phinks and Feitan are together, Uvogin and Shalnark too and recently the only three women of the group started dating, between them. He is happy for them, he loves his friends and he is glad that they started dating because they love each other, but he is a bit envious. He wished he could have a boyfriend, but he knows that he will always be alone. It doesn´t matter that he is only sixteen years old, he will never meet someone. 

  
He tried to sleep while listening song of My chemical romance but he couldn´t because someone was making a lot of noise outside. He hated to go out when it was sunny but he has to do it if he wanted the noise to stop. It looked like he had now a new neighborhood. He knocked on the door. 

  
He was almost drooling. In front of him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He was blonde and he was dressed like a private school student, he was probably someone of the same age, but the most pretty part about him was his eyes, they were red. "Hi, sorry for the noise. I just started living here and I had to bring my things, my name is Kurapika". He hates happy and smiling people but now he loves this smiling and happy stranger. "I came here to say welcome, my name is Kuroro and I hope we will be seeing again". Kurapika smiled "Of course". 

* * *

Again in his room, he sent a message to his friends chat group of "Spiders". 

  
"I'm in love". Quickly he got a lot of congratulations and messages from his friends asking him who was the lucky one. He explained everything and with their help and courage, he decided he will confess him his love but before he would start to spend time with him and give him gifts. 

* * *

Every day he was more in love. They have too much in common, they love to read, they were loyal and smart. He was sure they will be a good couple. 

  
One month later, he was heartbroken. 

"Sorry, I don´t want to be in a relationship, we both are too young. " 

  
He was Kuroro Chrollo Lucifer, and he never gives up. He has two years to continue seducing Kurapika and when they both are eighteen he will confess again and they will become boyfriends. 


	2. Too poor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo is now older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danchou: Chrollo.  
> Palm tree hair: Nobunaga.  
> Little one: Feitan.  
> Egyptian: Phinks.  
> Mishi: Machi:  
> Pakumom: Pakunoda.  
> Cleaning obsessed: Shizuku.  
> Baby: Kalluto.  
> Gaymer: Shalnark.  
> Gorilla: Uvogin.

Chrollo was excited when he celebrated his eighteen birthday. He made two celebrations, one with his friends and another one with Kurapike. His plan to confess his feelings again now that they were older, the problem was that that day he discovered that Kurapika was sixteen years old, he was two years younger than him, and now he had to wait another two years to confess again. Every day he was more in love. 

* * *

If he was honest, Kurapika didn't reject him. Kurapika rejected Leorio.

  
When Kurapika was finally eighteen he went to his house to celebrate, but Kurapika didn't see him because he was with Leorio, his friend...Who was twenty-two at that moment, four years older than Pika, and two years older than him. "Kurapika, now that you are finally eighteen, do you want to be my boyfriend?" Kuroro felt tears in his eyes, maybe it was both sadness and anger. "Leorio, I love you...But as a friend. Besides, I don't want to be in a relationship yet, I'm a student and I don't have enough money, I want to have a job where I am paid enough to be independent and it will be selfish. After all, I know that I will not be paying attention because I will be too busy studying and working." Leorio smiled, "It's okay, as long as I can be your friend I will be happy". At that moment Kuroro got closer to Kurapika to wish him a happy birthday and took him to celebrate to that restaurant he likes so much. 

He decided he will work hard to make money and being able to be worth it of Kurapika.

* * *

Spiders group chat

Danchou: I decided that I will become a sugar daddy.

  
Palm tree hair: What the hell? 

  
Little one: You are two years older than him, I don't think that you can be a sugar daddy. 

  
Pakumom: Don't listen to them, you can be whatever you want. 

Mishi: You sounds like a mom. 

  
Pakumom: We are the moms of the group <3

  
Cleaning obsessed: Me too, don't let me outside. I want to be a mom too! 

  
Egyptian: What is a sugar daddy? 

  
Little one: You are so idiot, sometimes I ask myself why I am your boyfriend. 

  
Egyptian: Because you love me. 

  
Little one: Ewww, no.

  
Gaymer: I wish I have a sugar daddy too.

  
Gorilla: Hey!

  
Baby: Stop! I'm tired of you being a gay mess. Stop flirting with each other and let Danchou talk. In moments like these I'm happy because I'm aromantic and asexual because I will never be in love and a relationship like you, I swear that since you are in love you are more idiots than before and that is a lot. My favorite is Nobunaga. He is not a disaster because nobody pays attention to him. Danchou, please talk again.

  
Palm tree hair: I feel offended.

  
Little one: Me too.

  
Egyptian: Me too.

  
Pakumom: Me too.

  
Mishi: Me too.

  
Cleaning obsessed: Me too.

  
Gaymer: Me too.

  
Gorilla: Me too.

  
Danchou: Kurapika rejected his friend because he doesn't have enough money and he wants to be independent and financially stable. So, I have decided that I will work hard to be rich and be the perfect boyfriend. 

  
  
Kuroro left the chat later after everybody sent a message saying it was the cutest thing ever. He really loves his friends. 

* * *

Chrollo fulfills his promise. It took him 5 years to be a successful writer. He spent a lot of time and energy working, but at the end, everything was worth it because now he has a job, a house and his bookstores where his books are bestsellers and of course he gave his friends a job, they help him a lot since the beginning and this is the way of showing them his gratitude. Nobunaga is a writer too, but he wrote historical books. Kalluto has the responsibility for the events, and he makes the best parties. Pakunoda is in human resources where she is known to be the most empathetic and gentle person, Machi is the uniform designer, Shizuku is the leader of the cleaning squad (a job where a lot of people try to make her less but she shows them that it is a true job and she earns a lot of money), Phinks and Feitan are editors, Uvo takes the things of one place to other and Shalnark have his youtube channel where he talks about books and the movies based on their books. 

Of course, he didn't forget Kurapika, he never stops talking and seeing him. Kurapika is now working in a museum as a historian, and he specialized in the studies of tribes and natives people around the world. When he has an important conference he is always there, paying attention to his love. 

Now he feels ready to try again and finally be Kurapika's boyfriend. 


	3. Too busy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo confess....Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the headcanon of Chrollo wearing glasses thanks to this fanfic.   
>  "Through the Looking Glass (Looks Damn Pretty)"  
> It is awesome.

"If you are with us you will have a lot of opportunities, you can learn and have fun and you will earn a lot of money". It was 8 a.m and Chrollo had just entered the book store when he hears Nobunaga efforts to hire a new person. 

"I told you already, I don't want to work here and stop trying to hire me. I just came here looking for my dad and now that I know that he is not here I'm leaving." When the stranger started leaving he stopped when he saw him and smiled at him. "Hi Kuroro, I didn't see you !" He didn't know who that person was. He looked at the young man with black and green hair and big brown eyes. The boy chuckled. "You are so mean, you never paid attention to us because you were concentrated in Kurapika" Is at that moment that he remember him. "I do remember you! You are Kurapika friend, Gon, and I'm not in love or pining" He shut up when he saw Nobunaga and Gon faces. It seems like everybody knows about his crush. 

"It's okay, I think Kurapika likes you back, and if he were not too busy he will be already dating you!". Chrollo's heart started beating fast. Do it was true? Exist an opportunity for them?. Before he could ask more questions he saw that Gon was already on the exit. 

"Goodbye Nobu, bye Kuroro. I'm leaving before Hisoka arrives!". Nobunaga made a disgusted face, he never liked Hisoka and he blames him because Gon doesn't want to work there, he is sure that Gon is scared of the clown. "Don't worry Gon, Hisoka is never here and when he comes he is always late, I don't know why I let him work here". 

Just when Gon was going to leave he stopped and turn to see one last time at Kuroro, "I forgot to tell you, the glasses that you are wearing looks great in you, Kurapika will love them, he already thinks that you are pretty but now that you are wearing glasses he will find you perfect, he has a glass kink but he always says that it is not true. Please don't tell him that I told you so!, If I'm honest I don't know why I told you that, I think is maybe because I want him to be happy, I mean, he didn't tell me but I'm not blind and is very obvious and.....Oh, fuck! I think I just saw Hisoka, I'm leaving, bye! ". 

Chrollo sat on the chair and looked at his reflection in the mirror that he always carries. Kurapika thinks that he is handsome and he has a glass thing and now that he uses glasses Kurapika will fall in love with him!. He was so excited thinking about having an opportunity with the man he loves and writing a poem for him that he never paid attention to the chaos outside, where an angry Nobunaga was trying to hit Hisoka with a broom while calling him pedophile while the magician was trying to catch Gon. 

* * *

He intended to confess again, but the problem was that Kurapika was outside the town visiting his parents and best friend. It was a coward of his part to say it on the phone but he couldn't wait anymore. First, they talked for 30 minutes about simple things, like how were his family and share interests. Finally, Kuroro dared to ask the big question. 

"Kurapika, I never stopped loving you. Since that day that you started living next to me, I knew that I was crazy by you. Mi live was a storm until you came, you are my sun". Okay, maybe he likes to read and write poems but that doesn't mean he is good, he knows that probably he just said something ridiculous and might regret it later but he hopes that Kurapika prefers the intention and not the poetry. "Now we are older and I started working hard to be enough for both of us and you don't have to worry about the money and I know you are busy but promise me that if I have an opportunity and you like me you will think about it and tell me your answer when you come back. We don't have to be boyfriends, we can take our time...I just want to woo you. What do you say? 

He was expecting that Kurapika will take his time to answer but to his surprise it was fast. "I accept. I will be back in one week and we can see us". 

Chrollo felt like it was the best day of his life. "See you Kurapika! And thank you for giving me an opportunity." 

"Don´t give me the thanks. I'm busy and I lack experience but I like you and I will love to try it. Thank you for being comprehensive with me. See you in a few days".

He could not sleep all night, he cant screw everything and he has a week to make the best plan to woo his love live...Another reason why he couldn't sleep was that he continue thinking about his love declaration. What did he say?!.


	4. One week before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro new plan is to ask Gon for some advice, the only problem...Gon is always busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am back <3 The last days I had been feeling horrible and I never had the time, energy or inspiration to write but here it is another chapter. The next one will be the last one.

6 days before Kurapika arrival

  
  
Fine, Kuroro knew how suspicious he looked but he knew that it was with the best intention, he was only following Gon because he wanted to talk with him about Kurapika. First, he followed him to a house on the camp where he reunited with two women. 

"Hello Aunt Mito, hi aunt Palm!". Gon was with two women, one with pink hair and the other one with long and black hair, if he was honest she looks terrifying. 

He left because it would be very suspicious. After all, the house was not close and he would know that he was following him.

* * *

5 days before Kurapika arrival

Kuroro was confused. Does someone in Gon family was hetero? Yesterday he was with his aunts, and they were couple , and today he is with his two fathers? But he cant talk about it, none of his friends were straight. 

This time he was not following him, he just remembered that one day Kurapika told him that every Thursday he and Gon reunited in the park, and although Kurapika is not there he decided to investigate if Gon was there and to his good luck he was...With two older men. He was almost sure that he heard Gon calling them fathers. 

When he finally was brave enough to go and talk with the boy while he was trying to steal a squirrel the black-haired man looked at him and he can swear that just looking at his eyes he knew everything and when they broke eye contact (thanks to the other man yelling at Gon because he finally discovered his plan of stealing squirrels) he ran away. 

* * *

4 days before Kurapika arrivel

That was truly a useless day. Gon spent all his time with Leorio, and he will never ask for tips about how to seduce Kurapika in front of his love rival. 

  
Now, he has to think extra harder because it is not only about making his soulmate his boyfriend, it was also about to humiliate that idiot doctor. 

* * *

3 days before Kurapika arrival

Fine, that day he didn´t ask about Kurapika because Gon was...busy. 

He was anxious and stressed, he has only a few days and every plan he made was frustrated, and he can´t ask Gon about it because he is in a date with Killua. Maybe it wasn´t one but Killua was looking at Gon like if he were a chocolate and want to eat it so it was at least a half date. 

He left because he was not an evil person to ruin the date of the two young men. 

* * *

2 days before Kurapika arrival

Now Chrollo was really confused, and disgusted. He was almost 100% sure that Gon was dating Killua but now he was in a restaurant with.....Hisoka???? 

He wanted to believe that they were just friends or maybe they were just talking, but the glares and the way both of them lean against each other. Hisoka was obviously in love with Gon but now it looks like exist a posibility that it isn´t one sided.

Gon was in love with Killua or Hisoka? He doesn´t know. 

At the end, he left the restaurant because he was so confused that he was tired and now he has more questions than before, what is he going to say to Kurapika?, there is a possibility that he can talk with Gon? Who was Gon true love interest? The last question was not important but it was an interesting question, both Gon and Killua were adult but they look so young...Like kids and they were like two little brothers to Kurapika that he started thinking about them like his own brothers. Did Kurapika knows? If he doesn´t, it will be a uncomfortable talk. 

* * *

The Day before Kurapika arrival

Chrollo felt hopeless, his plan was to stay in bed all day thinking about how much his life sucks. But of course even that plan was useless because he heard a knock on the door. After some seconds of hesitation, he finally decided to open the door and he was surprised to see Gon. 

"Hi! I know you have been following me. What do you need?!" 

He was screwed, and that kid too because you don´t look happy while saying that. 

"Come in, I will explain you everything".

He felt so nervous, both of them where on the couch and while he was trying to find the correct words Gon was drinking the soda that he gave him. 

"I was following you becase I wanted to ask you about Kurapika. He is coming back tomorrow and I wanted to know what to do, I mean I really like him but I am nervous. I wanted to receive some advice but the moment never came". 

Gon finished drinking his soda and finally answered. "You don´t have to worry, Kurapika likes you too, and if you really want to give him a gift you can give him some flowers, he loves flowers. Be honest with him and soon both of you will be in a relationship." 

He may not look like someone wise, but Gon truly was. "I am leaving, thanks for the soda and don´t worry, everything will be fine!" He smiled. 

Fine, he can do it. Tomorrow he will confess to Kurapika and finally they will be boyfriends.

Do it was to soon to be planning the wedding? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter I will reveal who is Gon true boyfriend ;)
> 
> And Gon´s parents are Ging and Kite and Mito is married with Palm. <3


	5. Finally

It was finally the day, it was now or never. He has zero hour of sleep thanks to his anxiety. 

He was waiting for Kurapika in his house with a flowers bouquet, and some chocolates. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a car, and glazing through the curtains he saw Kurapika walking to his house with some bags. 

He waited 15 minutes to give him time to rest a bit when he decided to go. 

Like 5 seconds after he knocked the door, it was opened. In a few words, Kura looked beautiful. 

For a moment he forgot how to act, or speak. He came back to reality when Kurapika talked. "Hi, I eas expecting to see you". He was blushed and was avoiding eye contact. He felt suddenly felt like he was someone brave and grab Kurapika chin, making eye contact and then he spoke with his heart. 

"Do you want to be my boyfriend". Do it was impulsive? Yes. Do it was worthy? Yes, because Kurapika answered, "Of course".

And soon, they were making up and they were so busy kissing that they forgot to close the door. But it didn't matter, because they spent some quality time together. 

* * *

"Do you think we should close the door?"Gon asked to his partner. "I know that Chrollo asked me some tips but I wasn't expecting them to be so pasionate. It is kinda lovely.it reminded me of us!" 

"♦️We should visit them. It will be delightful♦️". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this story. It was a pleasure to write it and thanks for your kudos and your comments, they are lovely and make me so happy ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
